Gustos culpables 2
by Aglie
Summary: Ban y Ginji tienen una nueva misión: salvar a Himiko de los terribles gustos musicales del dr. Jackal. Shonen/ai. Pequeños SPOILERS del manga.
1. Una amenaza sobre el horizonte

**Nota del autor: ¡hola! Ahora sí que como diría la canción (de esos oldies de mis días de adolescencia) it's been awhile... ¡desde que no publico algo de Getbackers! Fácil tendrá como sus cinco añitos (¡auch! ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo!) En mi defensa tengo que decir que la vida dio muchas vueltas y que, aunque algunas cosas tomaron giros imprevistos, otras afortunadamente han prevalecido y entre ellas se encuentra mi gusto por este manga.**

**En fin. Me tomó tanto tiempo hacer esta segunda parte porque no se me ocurría algo que le llegara a la altura de Gustos Culpables, la historia que precede a ésta. No obstante,**** el año pasado un rayo iluminador llegó a mi vida en la forma de Roxy Pop. ¿Alguien de ustedes veía "Sueña conmigo"? Pues yo sí, era bien fan. Con decirles que cuando la cambiaron de horario dejaba programada mi video (sí, aunque no lo crean todavía tengo una de ésas) para no perderme ningún capítulo. Fue hasta hace poco más de un mes cuando ¡por fin! Gustos culpables 2 "nació" en ocasión del 14 de febrero. De hecho, es un fic de intercambio para Reiraneko (si no han leído sus fics, ¡corran a hacerlo! No se van a arrepentir) Pensé, ¿qué puede hacerle segunda a Roxy Pop como "gusto culpable"? Y encontré una maravillosa respuesta en un controversial género musical.**

**De verdad espero que esta continuación - que puede leerse como un fic aparte de Gustos Culpables - cumpla con las expectativas y la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

**Advertencias: **

**1. Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece.**

**2. Para disfrutar de este fic como se debe, se recomienda ALTAMENTE oír las siguientes canciones "hablan de mí" de Control Remoto, "como perro y gato" y las demás que se mencionan (y espero reconozcan)**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gustos culpables II o de cuando la solución a un mal mayor es uno ¿menor?<strong>

**I**

"_Ha… ha..ha… hablan de mí… ha…ha… ha… ha… hablan de mí…"_ cantaba Akabane para desgracia de Himiko y del señor sin frenos. Se encontraban transportando un valioso cargamento de un extraño fruto rojo llamado lychee. "En los posmoderno times - comentó Paul cierto día - ¡cómo se ponen de moda las ondas exóticas!" Así que, ni tardo ni perezoso, incluyó en el nuevo menú del Honkey Tonk tizanas de otras rarezas como kiwies, maracuyá y demás frutas occidentales que atraían clientes a montones. Pero ¿cómo adquirirlos? En una reunión del H. H Consejo de dueños de cafeterías, Paul y sus cófrades llegaron a la conclusión de que, en virtud de su elevado precio, debían considerar "otras" opciones para comprarlos, por lo que resolvieron contratar al mejor equipo de transportistas con la finalidad de asegurar que las aduanas no retuvieran el encargo.

Esta peligrosa e importante misión, además de requerir la mayor discreción, implicaba realizar un viaje de por lo menos dos semanas. Era el segundo día y, tanto Himiko como el señor sin frenos, ya no soportaban la nueva afición de su compañero el dr. Jackal. Himiko se daba de topes contra la pared del camión al recordar que fue ella la culpable.

Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que, como toda buena adolescente, veía la encantadora y entretenida novela "Lola, érase una vez" protagonizada por Eiza González. En ese entonces era comprensible, pues aún no sabía nada de la vida y porque Aaron Díaz - no lo iba a negar, ciega no estaba - era el oscuro objeto de sus deseos. De su paga, ahorró buena parte y, junto con Ginji, viajó a México para ir a un concierto. ¡Cómo olvidar esa profunda canción llamada "Masoquismo"! Pasó el tiempo y Himiko no volvió a saber nada de Eiza hasta que una tarde, mientras pasaba los canales de televisión, la vio. ¡Oh! ¡Sintió que una parte de su juventud volvía! Y ahí estaba la temida Lady Poison, en la comodidad de su hogar, viendo "Sueña conmigo". En este nuevo proyecto Eiza, so pretexto de un reality show, desarrolla otra identidad llamada Roxy Pop.

Todo habría quedado como un inocente pasatiempo cuando, un día, Akabane fue a visitarla para platicar de negocios relativos a su trabajo. Himiko, quien estaba viendo la novela, se disponía a apagar la tele, pero notó que Akabane la miraba absorto. Al principio creyó que su compañero había detectado alguna anomalía en el aparato, pero sus sospechas fueron desmentidas al decirle:

- Esa Roxy es una naca, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir a la calle con pelo rosa?

Y de ahí en adelante, el dr. Jackal se aparecía a la misma hora en su departamento para ver junto con ella "Sueña conmigo". No obstante, eso no era lo peor. Al ser una telenovela de un grupo de adolescentes con aspiraciones musicales, era de esperarse que proliferaran canciones. Y ahí fue donde el sufrimiento del equipo de los transportistas comenzó.

- Y ahí va la de "perro y gato" - suspiró el señor sin frenos - ¡Es la quinta vez que lo repite!

"Ya ni me digas", pensó Himiko angustiada. No sabía qué hacer. Debía encontrar una solución para salvar su salud mental.

"_Como perro y gato, así, agua y aceite, de la 'z' a la 'a' somos tan diferentes…"_

- Somebody saaaaaaaaave meeeeee! - exclamó Himiko sin poderlo soportar más.

- No Lady Poison, aún no ponemos el disco de los openings - observó Akabane interrumpiendo su melodiosa interpretación - Además el tema de Smallvile ya pasó de moda. ¿No prefieres la de "es el click, click, click, que me da vueltas…" o la de "soy tu superstar"?

En ese momento, Himiko deseó con todas sus fuerzas creer en alguna entidad sobrenatural que le librara de ese martirio. ¿Qué habría hecho en su vida pasada para merecer eso?

* * *

><p>Ginji y Ban se encontraban en el Honky Tonk disfrutando de las novedades en el menú a expensas de Natsumi. No era una novedad que los Get Backers recurrieran - ejem, mendigaran - a otras personas para comer, pero últimamente los trabajos eran pocos y mal pagados. Ante esa terrible situación, Paul les propuso subastarlos entre las chicas que acudían a la cafetería a acosarlos, pero Ban se negó tajantemente argumentando que tal idea suponía un gran peligro para la ganadora. Ni Ginji ni Paul entendieron la razón y, al no hallar una explicación, lo atribuyeron al monstruoso ego de Ban.<p>

Ambos comentaban el último capítulo de la "Rosa de Guadalupe" - mientras Ginji concordaba con el programa en que los emos debían ser regenerados, Ban argumentaba que debían fundar la "Emo - colony", un lugar que tendría una rosa espinada por bandera - cuando el portador del Jagan recibió un mensaje.

- ¿Qué sucede Ban - chan?

- Es Himiko.

Ginji se preocupó al ver que Ban había palidecido. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?

- Es una situación delicada y puede que más seria de lo que imaginamos. Especialmente porque involucra a Akabane…

Al oír ese nombre, Ginji se estremeció.

- Pero Ban - chan… ¿qué no Himiko - chan y Akabane - san son compañeros de trabajo?

- Sí, eso no ha cambiado - respondió con gravedad - pero… tú no sabes…

Ban se levantó y se abrazó de la tensión que sentía.

- ¿No sé qué… Ban - chan…? - preguntó Ginji angustiado - Me estás dando miedo, ¿sabes?

- Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Debemos ir a alcanzarlos lo antes posible.

- ¡Pero Ban - chan! ¡¿Qué es tan grave?

- Te explico en el camino.

Y, sin decir adiós a su proveedora de alimentos, salieron a toda prisa del Honky Tonk.


	2. Una ¿buen? reemplazo

**II**

- ¡Ban - chan! ¡Es terrible!

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué Himiko nos llamó con tanta urgencia?

- ¡Voy a tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida! ¡Solo de imaginarlo me da miedo, mucho miedo!

- ¡Ni me digas! ¡Soy YO quien tendrá que lidiar con esto! - exclamó Ban indignado.

- ¡Lo sé, Ban - chan, pero no sueltes el volante!

- Lo siento, me he alterado.

- Inhala, exhala. Nuestro plan no puede tener fallas - trató de animarlo chibi - Ginji con sus abanicos.

- Créeme, eso espero. Si no… tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de…

- ¡No! No creo que esa sea la opción Ban - chan, ¡ir a la ciudad de Babilonia es terriblemente arriesgado!

- Tienes razón, ¿pero qué nos queda? Debemos contemplar todos los escenarios…

- Ban - chan… - Ginji no alcanzaba a comprender la gravedad de la situación, ¡podía ser que se encontraran ante uno de los desafíos más grandes de su carrera! ¡Ni vencer a los dioses de la fortaleza infinita había parecido tan complicado! Sin embargo, tenía confianza en la estrategia que Ban y él habían diseñado.

- Ban - chan… creo que veo algo…

- Sí… ese es el camión del señor sin frenos. Es hora de implementar el plan - sentenció Ban. - Que inicie la fase 1.

En tanto Ban se acercaba al vehículo de los transportistas, Ginji preparaba lo que, con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba pusiera fin al sufrimiento de Lady Poison.

- En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Ginji conectó un alta voz al estéreo y, por toda la carretera, comenzó a escucharse…

"_Oh… ooohh… ohhh… boricua, moreno, dominicano, colombiano… boricua…"_

"Espero que funcione - rezaba Ban para sus adentros - ¡sino habré sacrificado el estéreo en vano!".

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntaba Akabane a sus compañeros que, secretamente, se regocijaron al oír que Jackal interrumpía las canciones de Roxy Pop.<p>

- No lo sé - respondió Himiko. "Sí, ¡ya han llegado los Get Backers! Ban, Ginji, ¡en sus manos pongo mi cordura!"

- Es reguetón - terció el señor sin frenos.

- ¿Reguetón? No logro apreciarlo bien, pero se oye muy mal. Subiré el volumen al radio.

"¡No!" rugieron las voces internas de los otros dos transportistas - ¡Jackal, mira! ¡Son los Getbackers! - dijo Himiko con la esperanza de desviar la conversación - ¡De seguro vienen tras nuestro cargamento!

- Qué extraño - repuso Jackal - en fin. Siempre es bueno jugar con ellos. Señor sin frenos, hágame los honores y ponga el track 4.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Akabane fue lo suficientemente intimidatoria para que el conductor lo obedeciera sin chistar. Del interior del camión, comenzó a brotar una vocecilla que cantaba "_soy algo especial, y todos quieren ser igual que yo… no soy una más, y todos quieren ocupar mi lugar…"_

- ¡¿Qué es eso? - exclamó Ginji horrorizado - ¡Ban - chan…!

- Sí Ginji… pon la siguiente pista.

El pequeño Volkswagen se dirigía al vehículo de los transportistas al son de estas melódicas estrofas:

"_Esa noche contigo la pasé bien… uoohh… pero yo me entere que te debes a alguien… yeah… y tú fallaste pero tarde es, y tu fallaste pero tarde es, lo que pasó, pasó, entre tú y yo…"_

De repente, el camión se detuvo y un muy enojado Akabane saltó a la carretera, obligando a los Get Backers a detenerse.

- Ginji - kun, Midou - kun… qué sorpresa encontrarlos. Siempre es un placer… - sonreía al sacar sus famosos escalpelos.

- El gusto es nuestro Jackal - le respondió Ban desde el interior del auto.

- Pues, ¿qué esperamos? Comprenderán que el trabajo no puede demorarse a riesgo de entregar un producto caduco.

- Akabane - san- lo interpeló Ginji bajándose del auto - no es nuestra intención pelear con usted. Vinimos a proponerle un trato.

- ¿Un trato? - preguntó suspicaz - bien saben que no es algo que acostumbro a hacer.

- Estamos conscientes de eso, Jackal - dijo Ban - pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad Midou - kun? Será acaso que tú…

- No comas ansias, Jackal. El trato es el que sigue: nos entregas el disco de Roxy Pop y a cambio te daremos la recopilación de reguetón que has estado escuchando.

- ¿Reguetón? ¿Yo para qué quiero eso? Es desagradable - concluyó el doctor tajantemente.

- Akabane - san - intervino Ginji - dele una oportunidad, hasta las mentes más sofisticadas lo escuchan. Se rumora que próximamente será objeto de estudio en las universidades y usted no puede quedar fuera de tan importante movimiento intelectual.

- Ginji - kun, sabes de sobra que ese ambiente ni me va ni me viene. Si quieren el disco de Roxy cómprenlo o, aún mejor, traten de arrebatármelo. Eso será más divertido para mí.

Ginji y Ban intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir "es hora de jugar la última carta". Ban descendió del carro y Ginji corrió hacia el mismo a poner una nueva canción del disco de reguetón. Lentamente, el portador del Jagan se acercó a Jackal y, en cuanto las primeras palabras comenzaron a sonar:

"_Súbele el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores, súbele el mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores, súbele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores…"_

Ban murmuró en el oído de Akabane:

- Sólo deja que tu imaginación corra… ¿qué tipo de cosas crees que podemos hacer con… esto?

"_Que se preparen que lo que viene es para que le den, ¡DURO!"_

Tras cinco minutos de intensa agonía en los que Akabane no dio signos de aceptar o rechazar la oferta, suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ban.

- Está bien Midou - kun, tú ganas. Solo te advierto que faltan trece días de viaje y sabes que ideas no me faltarán para llevarlas a cabo al término del trabajo.

- Oh Jackal, Jackal, por los detalles no te preocupes - sonrió socarronamente - Siempre puedo ocupar el jagan, ¿recuerdas? "Just one minute" que puede ser el mejor de tu existencia…

Akabane le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia el camión, donde pidió al señor sin frenos el disco de Roxy Pop. Tras obtenerlo, caminó de nuevo hacia Ban y se lo dio.

- Nos vemos dentro de trece días.

Y se fue.

* * *

><p>- Gin - chan, ¿has visto a Ban - san?<p>

- Natsumi - chan, no te preocupes, él llegará en cualquier momento. Por cierto, ¿traes lo que te encargó?

- Sí, aunque es un poco extraño… ¿para qué querría Ban - san boletos para el reencuentro de Locomía?

- Son para Himiko - chan, ¡vieras su cara de ilusión cuando se enteró de que vendrían a Japón!

- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Ban - san! ¡Aquí tengo los boletos...!

- ¡Escóndelos! - gritó Ban presa de la histeria - ¡Tú no has visto nada! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Pero Ban…

- Ginji - kun, Natsumi - san - saludó Akabane -. Midou - kun. Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente del reguetón y, aunque ambos pasaron un buen tiempo haciendo el tipo de cosas que ameritan que un fiction sea clasificado como "M" al ritmo de las finas canciones de músicos como Daddy Yankee, Wisin y Yandel y Don Omar, Akabane había terminado por abandonar ese género musical gracias, de nuevo, a Lady Poison.

En esa ocasión Akabane, ante la falta de diversión provocada por la ausencia de buenos oponentes, se dedicó a hurgar el Ipod de Lady Poison cuando ésta se encontraba dormida y descubrió a su nuevo grupo musical favorito: Locomía. Ni el señor sin frenos ni Lady Poison sabían qué era mejor, si ver cómo Akabane destazaba al ritmo de "Soy tu súperstar" o al de "Locovox".

- Sí Jackal - respondió Ban, resignado - le he pedido a Makubex que creara una habitación especial donde podrás pelear al máximo de tus habilidades sin ninguna complicación.

- ¡Ban - san…! - interrumpió Natsumi preocupada.

- No pasa nada Natsumi, sólo este degenerado con sus ideas enfermas.

- Ku, ku, ku. Me pregunto si estás en lo cierto al calificarme de esa manera… ya veremos. Con su permiso, Natsumi - san, Ginji - kun.

- Ban - chan… - murmuró Ginji preocupado - ¿qué has pactado esta vez?

- Violencia - respondió quitado de la pena - lo que hago por Himiko. No me podrá echar en cara que no soy un buen hermano.

- ¡Pero Ban - san! ¡Se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es!

- Ah… no es nada… total, parece que entre más grande sea el reto, más feliz es ese tarado. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupa es… ¿qué voy a hacer cuando descubra a Magneto?

Ni Natsumi ni Ginji tenían una respuesta para tan importante cuestión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: ¡quién pensaría que el reguetón salvaría al mundo de una catástrofe mundial! Ejem... bueno, la verdad es que solo a la pobre de Himiko y del Señor sin frenos. ¡No quisiera estar en su lugar! Espero que les haya gustado, ¡espero nos leamos pronto con otra historia de Get Backers!<strong>

**PD: ¿sabían que si no dejan un review Akabane irá por ustedes a "jugar" con sus escalpelos? Muajajaja. **


End file.
